Ash the raid of savoir
by ashxryuko27
Summary: after his victory Ash suddenly finds himself in a world at war where he meets the mysterious group named night raid will he aid them or will he fall victim to the empire's darkness AshXAkame
1. Chapter 1

**the night raid saviour**

 **chapter 1**

 **returning home and new world**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon and Akame la kill now this story one belong to the previous author who lost all motivation to write it now i'm adopting his story so I hope you enjoy the story AshxAkame lemon**

After returning from the Kalos region our favorite 17 year-old Ash Ketchum after traveling through so many regions has finally won the Kalos league and beat diantha with his trusty pikachu and his greninja with a special form called ash-greninja.

"Man diantha was tough to beat but in the end we came out on top right Pikachu" Ash said as he looked at his partner who nodded at him "pika pika" pikachu said confidently causing Ash to chuckle "yeah I can't wait to see mom again" he said excitedly after a long walk they finally made it to Pallet Town "ah it feels great to be home right pikachu?" Ash questioned with a smile "pikachu pika!" Pikachu said smiling back "come on pikachu race you home" Ash challenged as he started running with pikachu following close behind as they ran to Ash's home Ash had one thought 'I wonder where we'll go on our journey next?' He thought.

As they finally reached the house they were greeted by who was sweeping the front porch "hey it's good to see you" Ash greeted causing to smile "mime mime" said politely "so is mom home?" Ash asked before a voice suddenly called out "ASH it's so good to see you home!" Delia said as she hugged her son tightly "hey mom it's good to see you too but I can't breathe" Ash said as she let him go "oops sorry, now tell me how your Kalos journey been" Delia said "it was amazing I got to see a lot of pokemon we've never seen before" Ash said happily causing Delia to giggle "that's good to hear and the league how'd you do and did you learn anything while you were there?" Delia asked "yes I did mom I'll tell you over lunch I'm starving" Ash said causing Delia to smile "good because I prepared you a delicious meal" she said getting Ash excited "awesome then let's eat!" he said.

During lunch Ash tells her everything he did including about mega evolution, and his bond phenomenon with his greninja and that he won the Kalos league and beat diantha and her mega gardevior with his greninja. The first of what he said about how he and greninja feel the same thing got her worried.

"So basically you feel every hit greninja takes" Delia said as Ash nodded "yeah but that's because a gym leader named Olympia said we'd reach new heights together" Ash said "well as long as you didn't get into too much trouble then it's fine" Delia said "yeah sorry if I got you worried my friends were the same way" Ash said "that's alright at least you're home safe and sound now go on and eat" she said .

After enjoying his lunch Ash decided to go to professor oak's lab " hey mom I'm going to professor oak's lab okay" Ash said "Okay Ash be safe okay" Delia said "okay I will" Ash replied as he was walking to the lab he suddenly felt something then it was gone "huh what was that I thought I felt something?" Ash said in confusion "pika?" Pikachu asked in concern "Aw don't worry buddy I'm sure it was nothing come on let's head to the professor's" Ash said as they reached the lab Ash knocked on the door "oh hey Ash it's good to see you again" a boy wearing a red headband and green and brown clothes greeted "hey Tracey it's good to see you how have you been?" Ash asked him "I've been good are you here to see the professor? Tracey asked "yeah is he here?" Ash questioned "yeah he's in the lab come on I'll show you" Tracey said motioning Ash to follow him as he was following Tracey he again felt it but ignored it anyway.

"There he is hey professor Ash is here to see you" Tracey called out causing professor oak to turn to them "ah Ash my boy it's good to see you again what brings you here to my lab?" Oak asked Ash smiled "I'm just here to see how everyone is doing" he replied "everyone is fine so tell us how was your time in Kalos?" But before he could answer he felt it again only it was stronger as if he was in a trance or something.

"Ash are you okay?" Professor oak questioned in concern causing Ash to shake his head "huh oh I'm okay it was probably nothing" Ash said "are you sure Ash it seemed like you were in a trance" oak said "yeah I'm fine don't worry about it" Ash said reassuringly "alright if you're sure would you like to see your pokemon?" Oak asked "yes of course" Ash said "well then they're just outside in the corral" Oak told him "okay pikachu let's go see the gang" Ash said Ash walks into the corral but before he could call out his pokemon he was suddenly tackled to the ground "oh hey Bayleef it's good to see you too" Ash said in a daze Bayleef nuzzled and then licks him which tickles Ash "hey stop it that tickles" Ash laughs before getting up and saying "hey Bayleef could you go find Bulbasaur for me so I can get the rest of my pokemon together?" He asked "Bay bay" Bayleef said as she ran off to find her fellow grass type.

After a while she soon came back with Bulbasaur in toe "hey Bulbasaur it's good to see you again buddy how have you been?" Ash greeted "Bulba Bulbasaur" Bulbasaur said "can you do me a a favor and call everyone here please?" Ash asked Bulbasaur nodded as he sent a signal beam into the air "great hopefully they all saw that" Ash said and soon everyone of his pokemon from each region came "hey guys how have you all been?" Ash asked a happy roar was all that was needed to know that they were all doing great "that's great because I have some new friends to introduce you to" Ash said as he grabbed the pokeballs from his belt "everyone come on out" he said to show his Talonflame, greninja, hawlucha, goodra, and noivern "everyone meet my pokemon friends from Kalos" Ash introduced as they all greeted each other "now you guys probably already know this but we won the Kalos league" when Ash said that they all yelled out as they were happy for their trainer "but I know that our journey doesn't end there I'm sure that there is much more to learn" Ash said but what he didn't know was what will happen to him that following night.

"Well I'd better get home see you guys later" as Ash and his pokemon departed he was thinking about what it was that put him in a trance 'just what is that feeling I keep getting' he thought as he and Pikachu finally made it home his mother told him to wash up as she was preparing for dinner "okay mom I will" Ash said after he was done washing up his called out "Ash dinner's ready" she said "okay I'm coming mom" Ash called out after having a delicious dinner he was off to bed "alright time to hit the hay" Ash said "good night Ash" Delia said "good night mom" Ash said back getting into his bed.

A few hours later when Ash and Pikachu were sleeping Ash was suddenly in a trance as he got up and walked out of the room and at that time Pikachu woke up to see Ash walking out of the door "pika?" Pikachu questioned as he followed his friend.

As Delia was watching tv with she heard footsteps coming from the stairs "huh Ash is that you I thought you had gone to bed" she said he said nothing as he walked towards the front door "Ash are you okay?" She questioned in concern but he still said nothing as he opened the door and walked outside "Ash where are you going?" She questioned before Pikachu stopped in front of her and told her and "Pika Pikachu" he said before running after Ash "come on let's see go see what's wrong with him" she said " " said as they too followed Ash.

As they caught up to Ash they tried to stop him "Ash honey what's wrong why are you out here so late at night" she questioned but he said nothing as he continued along the path "Ash you're starting to scare me" she said in worry Pikachu tried to stop him too but he just kept going "I don't understand where is he going?" Delia questioned she walks in front of him to stop him only to see that his eyes were half way open but the irises are blue was in a trance.

"Come on let's keep following him" Delia said as they continued to follow him we see professor Oak and Tracey looking out the window to see Ash walking down the path "I wonder where Ash is going?" Tracey said confused they went after them to see what was going on "Delia what are you all doing out here at this hour?" Oak questioned when he and Tracey caught up to them "it's Ash he just walked out of the house without a word it was like he was in a trance" Delia said worried "did you say trance Mrs. Ketchum?" Tracey asked "yes I did" she replied "we also saw him in a trance too!" Oak said "oh no do you think that something is wrong with him?" Delia questioned "there might be if he's like this come on we have to stop him" Oak said "right let's hurry" Tracey said.

When they caught up with him he was standing in front of a cave as he was about to continue on he was suddenly stopped by the others "Ash honey please snap out of it!" Delia pleaded but nothing happened as he tried to keep going "Ash please wake up!" Tracey also pleaded but still no response but then Delia had an idea and it had to deal with Pikachu "Pikachu do you mind using thunderbolt on Ash it might help him snap out of it" she said Pikachu nodded as he used thunderbolt on Ash effectively waking him up "wha what happened where am I?" Ash questioned "Oh Ash my son are you okay?" Delia questioned "Yeah but what happened what are we doing out here?" Ash asked "you mean you don't remember what happened?" Delia questioned "I remember that I went to bed with Pikachu but nothing after that" Ash replied then they told him about what happened "but then why did I come here?" Ash questioned "that's what we want to know too" Delia said "maybe we should find out" Ash suggested.

When they walked into the cave they see a sword in the stone "what's a sword doing in a cave?" Ash questioned until a voice came out "it is here for you to claim it Ash Ketchum they looked in the direction of the voice only to see Arceus the God pokemon "Arceus what are you doing here?" Ash questioned "I am here to tell you that your destiny awaits you" Arceus said "what do you mean by that?" Ash asked "i mean that you Ash are going to a new world" Arceus said to the humans "what but why?" Ash questioned in shock "because the world is corrupt with beasts that you've never seen before and an empire that rules over the land with an iron fist" Arceus explained "that sounds horrible" Delia said "it is mother of Ash Ketchum "but what does Ash have to do with this?" Professor Oak questioned "because Ash has saved the world many times and that is why his is reacting to it because the sword has chosen him" Arceus explained "the sword chose me?" Ash questioned "yes with it you'll be able to save their world" Arceus said "but what about everyone here?" Ash questioned "I'm sorry Ash but you must go alone" Arceus said sadly shocking them greatly.

(Undertale ost: 108 an ending)

"But what about my pokemon?" Ash questioned "them too Ash I'm sorry" Arceus said causing Ash to look at the cave floor but how can I do this alone" Ash questioned in uncertainty "do not worry I believe in you" Arceus said encouragingly but will I be able to come back?" Ash asked "yes Ash if you save them then you will" Arceus answered "alright then what do I have to do?" Ash asked "simple but before you do I must bring your friends here so they'll know what's going on" Arceus explained "alright go ahead" Ash said after that was said he immediately teleported all of Ash's friends from Kanto all the way to Kalos into the cave. "Ash is that you what's going on?" Dawn questioned "yeah it's me dawn" Ash said as Serena spoke "Ash who's that pokemon?" She asked "I am Arceus childhood friend of Ash Ketchum" Arceus introduced "alright then what's going on?" Barry questioned Arceus then explains the situation and everyone is sad but Serena is mixed with sadness and worriedness "what will happen to Ash in that world?" She questioned "Ash will have to face a powerful enemy in order to bring peace to the people of that world" Arceus explained "how powerful?" Paul asked "this enemy is so powerful that they can wipe out an entire city" Arceus said "what" everyone said in shock "yes and Ash is the only one who can stop them" Arceus said making Delia and Serena worry more about Ash "Ash are you sure about this?" Delia questioned "I have to mom if people are about to die then I have to save them!" Ash said "alright Ash just be careful" Delia said "I will i-Serena what's wrong?" He sees Serena in tears as she says "Ash promise me you'll come home in one piece" Serena said in tears "I don't think if-" he was cut off again "PROMISE ME!" "Okay I promise" Ash said quickly "thank you" she said still sobbing but was hugged by Ash "don't worry Serena I'll be just fine" Ash said reassuringly " okay just remember to keep your promise okay?" Serena said wiping tears from her eyes "don't worry I will" Ash said "okay Ash are you ready?" Arceus asked "yes Arceus I am" Ash said "alright then here is what you need to do grab the sword and infuse your aura with it then pull it out with your hands" Arceus explained "okay here I go" Ash said as he grabbed the handle of the sword as soon as he did he used his aura to try and pull it out but it was harder than he thought 'man this won't be easy' he thought.

"You can do it Ash!" He heard Bonnie say

Yeah we believe in you!" Clement said

"Give it your all Ashy-boy" Gary said

"Don't give up!" Dawn said

"Go for broke Ash we have faith in you!" Serena said

"Don't you dare give up!" Paul said

"Show that sword whose boss!" Trip said

"You better Pull that sword out or I'll find you!" Barry said

"Ash my boy you can do this" Professor Oak said

"You can do it honey I believe in you!" Delia said

As everyone and Pikachu cheered Ash had finally pulled out the sword "he did it!" Bonnie said excitedly Ash was exhausted from using his aura to pull out the sword as it began to glow "what's going on Arceus?" Ash asked "the sword has excepted you as it's wielder and is now connecting itself to your aura" Arceus said then the sword started to glow brighter as did Ash "Ash it is time for you to go to the other world" Arceus said Ash looked towards Arceus "okay but can I say good bye first?" He asked "okay but do it fast the sword won't let you stay for too long" Arceus said "alright then good bye everyone I'll see you again someday" Ash said

"Alright good bye take care sweet heart" Delia said while tears rolled down her face

"Come back to us safely Ash" Bonnie said

"Goodbye Ash we'll miss you" Serena said

"Be careful out there Ash" dawn said

As they all finally said their good byes the sword was about to teleport him with Arceus saying "it's time farewell chosen one" Arceus said "alright let's go" Ash said and with that the sword finally teleported him to the new world

 **thats it of CH 1 the Pokémon akame ga kill hope you enjoyed it's return and I promise I'll do the next AshXHarem stories you enjoy and I had plans for AshXRyuko, AshXAkame, and more and hope you enjoy stars and brotherhood I made also I apologize for not catching up to other chapters because it's a very busy year now I'll be doing the valentine version of AshXHarem now that my beach vacation became a hit so enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**the night raid saviour**

 **chapter 2**

 **Welcome to the new world and Ash's** **new friend**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Pokemon and Akame ga kill now this story one belong to the previous author who lost all motivation to write it now i'm adopting his story also this chapter shows Ash in the new world and meets a character you want to see shows how Ash has his first time using a sword so I hope you enjoy the story AshxAkame lemon**

Ash was been stuck in a vortex of the portal that Arceus opened made Ash see the balance of time and space makes him go further more as he see the opening will lead him to the new world as he was out of the portal crash at the dirt

"my head Arceus should alarm me about this portal" Ash said to himself as he looks at the scenery saw he was at the woods "is it me or am i in the woods" the trainer replied as he start to walk to have a look around

"theres nothing wrong about this place" as Ash looks around suddenly he heard a voice "Ash" it said to him as he look behind him but nothing here

"who's here" Ash said looking at the surroundings there was nothing "Follow me Ash" Ash saw a light was the voice as it sounded like his mother's voice

"how did you know who i am" Ash ask the light as it spoke

"follow me and I well share you everything" it said as Ash had no choice as he follows the light towards the trees "where are you taking me?" Ash asked her as they are near the cave

"come to the cave Ash and there well lead your destiny" she told him but what is Ash's destiny of coming here when he enter the cave the light had lead him to the stone but what lies in it was a sword was attached on it

"is that a sword?" Ash said as the light spoke "this sword is called misogi its been forged by Magic and Aura was once used for good till the imperial want to use it for thier greed and evil ways until i retrieve it and hid it here i was it succesor till i chose to fight those imperial scum" Ash had seen the images of the imperial of all misdeeds he had done

"legend tells that only its true succesor well wield the sword well be the savoir of the raid" the light tells him as Ash had one answer to ask the light

"you think i well wield the misogi" Ash ask her "of course Ash i had been waiting for you for a long time" that got Ash confused as he looks at misogi he then walks towards it and touch the sword suddenly ash lift the sword and was removed from the stone as the misogi glows so does Ash as he feels it's power flow in him

"i did i am it's succesor but one question what's my...Destiny" Ash notice the light was gone "it's gone i hada feeling i might run to it again someday" As Ash was oit of the cave starts traveling forward to the path at the woods

"this world is different than mine but arceus mention that there are beasts roaming here but...what kind of beasts?" as Ash heard something like a sound of a creature

"what in the..." as he looks seen trees broke apart till a giant cockroach-like beast appeared from the woods. It has long antennae, giant claw-like hands and red eyes. Its color is dark brown. as it roar at Ash going to attack him

"now that's a huge bug" Ash said as the beast charges towards him Ash has been dodging the creature "that thing is more dangerous than a groundon" Ash replied as the beasts is still going for him

"Ash you have misogi use your power" said the light as Ash remembers the sword he had as he has it out "I had no experience against those things but i had no choice but to kill that thing with misogi" As Ash was in a samurai stance hoping he might strike it he close his eyes and focus as the creature use his giant claw-like hands going to smash him as Ash leaped to the air

"he almost got me but i can do this" as Ash blinds it with his aura then he used his sword and slash it's claw off as blood was sprouting over that anger the beast as it charge for him again then he struck it's legs made it dropped

"did i kill it..." as he was cut off when the beast was still alive as it was close to bite Ash right at the chest then he ducked and stabbed it at the eye and blasted his head clean to a exo skeleton head with his aura as the beast was dead

"finally its dead" Ash said breathing heavily hoping the thing is dead "now i should get out of here and hoping i won't see more of them" as he then walks away until he felt a sword on his neck

"pardon me imperial soldier i saw how you took down that earth dragon i find impress" as Ash looked behind and saw it was a young girl about his age with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wears a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie; she wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wears it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wears red gauntlets and black gloves. She sometimes wears a long dark coat in battle. She is often seen carrying her Teigu,Murasame. After activating Murasame's trump card, she has faded red scars all over her body.

"but that sword you got is from the empire" she said to him as Ash looked at her "no reason to this but i never met the empire..." as he was cut off because she waved her sword at him they didn't see each other at first as they are in the cave

"liar what you take me as i know a imperial when i see one" she said as Ash has his misogi to defend himself but the girl was impress of his swordsmanship "impressive skills you had for a imperial i meet i can kill it" she said

but Ash keeps dodging her "this girl's personality is very serious and coldhearted person but deep down she is emotinal" Ash said as he spoke "hey listen to me i'm not a imperial soldier i never heard of them." Ash said to her as the girl see his skills are different as he keeps dodging then he blind her with his aura she lost her footing she trip then ash has misogi at her

"please listen i just found the sword from the cave and i was alone" Ash said as the girl learn he was tellin the truth she never seen soldiers with skills like that

"i'm sorry it was my mistake i thought you were a imperial soldier but i'm not lying saying about you kill a earth beast" she said as Ash help her up and reveal each other eye to eye

"oh my god he's cute and hot...no no stop it his attractive looks could be a trap but he's kind" she said as Ash look at her "whoa she's gorgous and beautiful but she try to kill me but she was mistaken" Ash said as they spoke

"look i want to say i'm sorry for what i did to you i thought you were those bastards that did this to me" she said to him as Ash learn her grudge against the imperial but how as he stops thinking about it

"its fine i forgive you of our encounter my name is Ash ketchum" Ash introduced his name to her "Ash...as in the fire burning deep inside of your heart sounds great and i'm akame" said Akame introduced her name

"Akame that's a cute and amazing name you had there" Ash said but Akame suddenly feels emotion flowing in her than a blush "oh...well thank you. one thing Ash...where are you from?" she said to him as Ash was silent

"yeah about that i had no home." Ash said Akame was shocked a little learn that Ash had no home but she had one solution for him

"Ash i know the place we can go to and i'm that they well accept you of joining them" she said to him

"them...who are them?" he said to her then a new voice was heard "Akame" as they looked and saw a young man of Ash's age and average height with green eyes and medium length brown hair with a cowlick that falls with its weight. He used to wear a white, high collar jacket over a tan sweater vest, a pair of black pants, brown gloves and combat boots, but later changes his outfit and now has a more traditional white assassin jacket over a slim purple hoodie and a black base layer shirt with black jeans. On his back, he carries Incursio's key, a short sword with a chain link tassel at the hilt, in its sheath. appeared coming towards them

"Tatsumi I thought I see you over there " said akame as tatsumi came by then patted for the bit "I came to find you got reports that the earth beast was..." Tatsumi saw the earth beast was dead in front of him where he was sitting "whaa...Akame did you kill that earth beast?" He asked Akame as she denied it

"No he did" she points at Ash as tatsumi saw him for the first time "Wait you kill that earth beast by yourself" Tatsumi asked Ash as he nodded "yes I took down that earth beast it just came and attack me" Ash told him the whole thing while they are walking

"You my friend friend are outstanding we can use you for our team" Tatsumi said to him which Ash was confused "what team are you guys talking about? " Ash said to them as Akame look at him

"Our team are called the night raid and don't worry you get use to it" said Akame as Ash knows the name

"Night raid interesting " Ash replied while they are walking to meet up with the team by their hideout to Ash it is his first time of seeing everything at this world also facing the earth beast was the greatest challenge he ever had in this world "Ash" As Ash looks at Akame "Yes Akame! " Ash said to her

"Do you need a teacher for your sword techniques I be Honor to teach you my skills" she said to Ash as he thought about it "I don't know Akame I don't know more abilities of misogi and hadn't face a girl with a sword before" Ash said to her

"Well in that case" as she has her sword called mursame ash sees it ad he defend himself "Akame what you doing?" Said Tatsumi as the fight is going faster then gets hit by akame's murasame and kills him in front of tatsumi and her "Ash!" Tatsumi said then things frozed as Ash see his father as he will tell his son in an echo tone "are you going to give up so easily?" auran tells him as Ash says in a shocked but sad tone

"no I'm not I just can't fight her I'm not strong enough" still in an echo and firm tone says "are you a Ketchum or a coward?!" Ash was surprised by this then look determine says

"of course I'm a Ketchum!" Ash said to him

"you get up and fight to prove it no matter what the opponent is never give up to till the end and made the Aura in misogi give you strength" he says in an echo tone as he Fades away "father I will I promise you" as Akame see Ash glowing the aura in misogi enters Ash's heart to restart it then when Ash gets up

"how i strike his heart" Akame said as Ash smirk "thanks for the boost akame" as Ash learn his sword has a ability when Ash gets a hit on akame she feel the Aura from was drained and transferred it to Ash's sword

"The sword of his was draining my aura makes me feel weak" akame said when her aura is draining her it will make her slower while his sword gets stronger and faster also The more hits akame gets the faster the process the aura is drained for her Ash had gets the edge and wins the match

"Akame I want to say thanks you help me realize that I had to stand up against my fears and made me strong in my heart" Ash said to her as Akame looks at him eye to eye made her gain trust to him as Akame stands up with a smile

"Thanks Ash you're right but you had me more impress of your fight techniques " she said to him as Ash smiled back "now you still taking me to the night raid" said Ash as Akame snap out of it "right let's go" said Akame as she leads the way "Hey you don't show kindness to me when I spar with you" said tatsumi as she actually smirk "of course I do" as she push him but at the site where the earth beast was

"Any chance how it died" as soldiers wearing white clothes were checking at the corpse but studying the exo skeleton head "I don't know the head was clear clean like a blast of pure energy came from it" said the other then a other voice appeared

"What did you find here" as the see a tall, beautiful and slender woman with long light blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a General's apparel with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. She also has a tattoo on her chest, which is the sign of her Teigu. "Esdeath mam we must found this earth beast dead it was outstanding seeing this no one never kills a earth beast" as esdeath has a look at the body finds it impressing "bring it with us men whoever kill that earth beast is still out there" she made the command as the imperial soldiers are taking the earth beast corpse away

 **that's it of chapter 2 hope you enjoy it and sorry for the wait lost the old ch 2 and now I got the newer one I thought of for the Ashxakame fans and I'll be back on darkness turns to light chapter 3 and the others and enjoy ch 2 everyone this is ashxryuko27 say have a great time**


End file.
